Unique Abilities
Go Back Note: Unique Abilities are by default level 10 or higher because of their nature to having special requirements to using the ability. Note 2: Unique abilities are not completely lost to those who do not have them, after the death of user of that particular Unique ability, the ability will become 'unlocked' and lose it's status as a Unique ability. This means that after the original user's death, anyone with enough skill, power, or talent can then learn to use that ability. Level 10: [ Rebound ] Magic Type: Material + Spiritual Owner: Sebes Kiiuu-Uten [ Scenario Analysis ] Magic Type: Mental + Spiritual Owner: This is the ability to create imaginary scenarios within the user's mind and have all parts of it be perfectly accurate and true to their real life counterparts. This includes things like physics and behavior of magic, but also applies to people. If a user of this ability were to put a real life person into one of their imagined scenarios inside their head, the imagined version of that person will act exactly as if the real version were actually in such a situation. There are two limitations. Both of these limitations come from the fact that the scenarios accuracy is dependent on the user's real life experience. In the case of physical things or magic, the user must have experienced or witnessed such an event actually taking place. As for people, the user must simply have come into contact with them, at the very least by seeing them in person. For less powerful users of this ability, the imagined version of people they have met will act in accordance to how they would behave at the point in time that the user last met them. It is different for more power users, or if the user is connected more deeply to the person. If this is the case, then the imagined version will act just how the real life version would act at the present time. Even though this is better than the first option, it still limited in that any imagined scenarios will end up inaccurate if the scenario was imagined too far back in time and sense then the real life version's personality has changed. [ Rewind & Accelerate ] Magic Type: Material + Temporal + Energy Owner: This is the ability to rewind or accelerate any object which the user touches. The user can use the ability on singular objects, larger areas, or even the entire world, but the more that is being rewound, the higher the cost. The user can also choose the speed at which their target rewinds, and can even choose to make it instantaneous. Sub Abilities: * Restoration: If an object is broken, or is made into an recyclable state, the user can turn that object back into what it once was. * Ageing: The user can make a living creature or plant grow both younger or older. When taken to the extreme, an object can seemingly be zapped out of existence (reverse) or poof into dust (accelerate). * Teleportation: By manipulating the location status of the user's target, the user can cause that target to teleport. By either rewinding that object to a previous location, or looking into multiple possible futures and choosing a location it has the possibility of ending up. For the future option, the less like the possible future is, the higher the cost will be to make it so. * Time Rewind & Accelerate: The user can use this ability to go back to a previous point in time or accelerate into the future. With the first option, the users consciousness will be slingshot back into their previous self's mind and override it. With the second option the user basically puts their body in stasis as their perception of time slows down so that it appears that everything around them gets accelerate into the future. This is risky as it puts the user's body at risk of attack, so it is advisable to find a safe spot before using this sub ability. * Time Freeze: By engaging both the rewind and accelerate portions of this ability, the user can essentially freeze time. Level 11: [ Ghost Flame ] Magic Type: Energy + Physical Augmentation Owner: This is an ability that at its most basic, allows the user to manifest a ghostly white flame around parts of their body and project it out from themselves. This flame, when it comes in contact with an object, will not burn it but be transformed as kinetic energy in the form of concussive force. What makes this ability special is the amount of modularity and customization it has as well as another feature. Ghost flame can be used in several different ways. Simple constructs, complex constructs, shielding, and physical augmentation. For simple constructs, this is basically just manifesting the ghost flame as basic objects, like a ball or a staff. In the case of a ball, it can be shot directly out of the palm of the users hand as a fire ball type of weapon. Similarly to the ability Kinetic Blast, the ghost flame fire ball will simply inflict concussive damage upon the target it strikes. -unfinished here- [ Absolute Domain ] Magic Type: Material + Energy + Spacial Owner: This is an ability to envelop and encase objects that the user touches with an almost invisible energy field. Once an object is completely encased, the user will have full control over its material and physical properties, as well as its movement / position. The ability can be used in two main ways, tactile telekinesis, and material manipulation. Tactile telekinesis is basically telekinesis that can only be activated once the user touches the object they want to use the power on. Tactile telekinesis allows the user to pick up and move objects which are exponentially heavier or larger than the user all the while not being effected by forces which would normally prevent this from being practical. The first is simply gravity, normally if a person had super strength, they still would not be able to hold out something much heavier than themselves from from their own center of mass as it would fall to the ground despite the users strength, but with tactile telekinesis, the target object is able to be changed so that it is currently unaffected by gravity. The second is that normally any object wouldn't be able to handle being held from such a small area such as a person's hand, but through the use of the energy field that surrounds the object, the force for picking up the object is distributed throughout the surface area of the entire object. Another way of countering this would also to change the objects physical property of durability. Material manipulation is basically an ability that allows the user to change or otherwise alter any and all physical properties of the target objects, this includes things like appearance, durability, surface texture, shape, elasticity, flexibility, hardness, etc. [ Rainbow Flame ] This is an ability that allows the user to conjure and manipulate various colored flames. Each color has a different utility. * Black: * White: * Pink: (Cupid's Arrow) The pink flames grants the user the ability to amplify or manipulate any positive emotions of any being that it touches. It also has the ability to negate normal inhibitions. * Red: (Ruby Bastion) Wherever the red flame touches, extremely durable semi-transparent red crystals will grow. These crystals can be used to create complex structures and can also be used to act as a protective shield. These red crystals are immune to the green flame and nullify its power whenever they come into contact with one another. * Orange: (Normal 1) This is a low temperature flame. * Yellow: (Normal 2) This is a high temperature flame. * Green: (Starving Leech) Wherever the green flame touches, absolutely anything will succumb to it and be consumed. This flame cannot be put out by water or any other normal means, it will simply consume anything that tries to stop it. The energy resulting in the consumption by the green flame will be absorbed into the users body, amplifying their power temporarily. Also, there are no remains left over from except for a fine dust which is very similar to volcanic ash, nothing else will remain after it is consumed by the green fire. Since the green flame is so powerful, it naturally has some catches to it. The first is that the green fire is the hardest type of flame to control through pyrokinesis / pyromancy, or even through telekinesis. The second catch is that if the user absorbs enough energy from the green fires consumption, then the user will themselves burst into flame. The user will still be able to survive if they use the green fire's energy to regenerate themselves, but they will be in constant pain as long as they are on fire. * Cyan: (Normal 3) This is a very high temperature flame. * Blue: (Freezer Burn) Wherever the blue flame touches, it will suck out all the surrounding energy and resulting in the freezing of whatever it touches. * Purple: (Devil's Whisper) The purple flames grants the user the ability to amplify or manipulate any negative emotions of any being that it touches. It also has the ability to cause illusions, delusions and turn its victims to hysteria. { Distortion Field } Magic Type: Spacial + Temporal Owner: Jason "Sleepwalker" Nephus This is an ability that allows it's user to be able to manipulate space-time. There are two catches to this ability. The first is that the primary cost of the ability is mental exhaustion and general degradation. The second is that the primary limitation is that the ability can only effect things which the user has touched. Note: Because of the wide scope this ability has, any and all sub-abilities that fall under {Rewind & Accelerate} are also included in this ability. At the core of this ability, the way it works is that the user is completely encased in a magical aura which is the distortion field. This aura is always active no matter the situation and will simply drain the user's mental state. This means that it is unavoidable for the user to not sleep, otherwise they will be forcibly put unconscious by the ability. The distortion field that covers the user is able to have its shape and size changed by the user's will, but doing so will come at a cost to the user. It is also possible to break off pieces of the main distortion field and then manipulate these other distortion fields separately. The distortion fields themselves can be moved through a sort of telekinesis through any material, but these fields have a certain property which limits this. This property is that the distortion fields move fastest and most easily through the most electrically conductive materials. This means that it very difficult for the user to move any of their distortion fields through air or other not very conductive materials, but can do so easily through things like metal, water, or living beings. Due to living beings having high amounts of water inside them as well as their nervous-system being also highly conductive, this means that they are and ideal target for moving and manipulating distortion fields inside of. Specific Sub-abilities: * [ Distortion Sense ] : The user has the ability to perceive any sense through their distortion field, but at the small sacrifice of being unable to use their own body's organs to sense their environment. * [ Stasis Field Level 1 ] : This means that the user has the ability to effectively freeze time within any of their Distortion Fields. This is when the target of the Stasis Field has the ability to move and be moved, but cannot be effected or changed in any other way. The most useful property of this is indestructibility. It also means that when the target is living, the moment they are put into stasis that they enter a state of neither living or dead. The result is no longer requiring food, breathing, etc, and an infinite supply of stamina / endurance. * [ Stasis Field Level 2 ] : This is when the target of the stasis field does not have the ability to move on its own and acts like a rigid statue, but can still be moved by an outside force. * [ Stasis Field Level 3 ] : This is when the target of the Stasis Field is completely immobile and is stuck in place relative to the center gravity they are closest to (center of the planet, etc.). * Unrestricted Flight & Teleportation.